The Dylarian Shipyards (mission)
|fgcolor= |name=The Dylarian Shipyards |prev=First Strike |conc= |next=Ruins of Tarsonis |image=TheDylarianShipyards SC1 Map1.jpg |imgsize=250px |conflict=Brood War |date=September, 2500 |place=Dylarian Shipyards |result= *UED steal Terran Dominion battlecruisers *Dylarian shipyards destroyed |side1= UED Expeditionary Fleet |side2= Terran Dominion |commanders1= Admiral Gerard DuGalle Vice Admiral Alexei Stukov The Captain Lieutenant Samir Duran |commanders2= General Edmund Duke |forces1= |forces2= |client= |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal=*Steal battlecruisers *Defeat the Dominion strike force |heroes= |newchar= |newunit=Medic |newtech= |concatbott=x }} The Dylarian Shipyards is the second terran mission of Episode V of StarCraft: Brood War. History Background Following their successful conquest of Braxis, the UED Expeditionary Fleet had access to the datanet of the Terran Dominion.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: First Strike. (in English). 1998. From this data the UED located the Dominion world of Dylar IV, home of the Dylarian Shipyards, a major repair and refueling station for the Dominion Fleet. A number of battlecruisers were being held in dry dock at the planet, and Admiral Gerard DuGalle planned to send a strike force of UED soldiers to escort several pilots to the battlecruisers to commandeer them.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Dylarian Shipyards. (in English). 1998. The UED's new ally, Lieutenant Samir Duran, advised caution in this mission, and warned Emperor Arcturus Mengsk would have mobilized a counterattack within sixteen hours of their arrival. DuGalle admonished Duran's disrespectful address, though Vice Admiral Alexei Stukov appreciated the information.Samir Duran: "Gentlemen, I recommend that you launch this attack using the utmost caution. Dominion Command can typically reinforce its outlying bases within sixteen standard hours. You should expect some sort of reprisal from Emperor Mengsk shortly." Gerard DuGalle: "Ah, the turncoat. I suggest that you pay keen attention to rank when you address the Captain and myself, Lieutenant Duran. Is that understood?" Duran: "Of course, Admiral." Alexei Stukov: "Heh heh. You're beginning to show your age, Gerard. Give the boy some credit. He just tipped us off to a preeminent attack." DuGalle: "However useful he may prove to be, Alexei, he will always be a traitor in my eyes. And you know that I cannot abide a traitor." Stukov: "Only too well, Gerard." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Dylarian Shipyards (in English). 1998. The Dominion Retaliates The UED strike teams were able to commandeer the battlecruisers successfully, but an enemy fleet led by Dominion General Edmund Duke arrived as Duran warned. Duke ordered the UED to stand down, unaware of which miltia group they were. Stukov informed Duke that the UED had come from Earth to take control of the Koprulu sector, including the Dominion. Though Duke was stunned to see an attack fleet from Earth, he refused to back down and ordered an attack. The outnumbered Dominion battlecruisers were destroyed by the UED's new fleet, and Duke was sent into retreat. Walkthrough The player begins with a small team of s and medics. There are several bunkers on this platform, each with two marines and two firebats. The player's marines can use stimpacks and then easily destroy the bunkers with support from the medics. When all the bunkers are destroyed, the player can move their pilots to the battlecruisers. The next part of the platform is guarded by three s on high ground. The medics can move into range of the tanks, and when they fire on the medics and reveal themselves, the medics can blind them with optical flares. The pilots are then free to move to the beacons. The third platform gives the player command of s and four nukes. There are three clusters of entrenched defenders on this platform to use the nukes on. There is a science vessel that must be blinded, once it is the player can nuke the three positions freely, as long as they keep their distance because they include missile turrets. The fourth platform is the most heavily defended. The player should begin by using restoration on their siege tanks with their medics to save them from a ghost attack. The player's forces are separated on the platform, their infantry on one section and their tanks and pilots on another. Moving their infantry ahead the player will encounter several siege tanks and a science vessel, lockdown will incapacitate them for destruction. The player can then advance their siege tanks and use them to destroy a bunker. On an elevated catwalk terrain is a siege tank with a bunker, and a patrolling science vessel. Once it is blinded or destroyed, the player can move cloaked ghosts in to destroy the tank, allowing their own siege tanks to move into range of and destroy the bunker. The player's cloaked ghosts now have free run of the platform with both science vessels dead, and can use their other forces to speed up the destruction of the defenders. The player can then move their last pilots to the beacons. The player now has a minute before Duke's fleet arrives, and should move their battlecruisers to the north and hotkey a group of them. Duke's fleet consists of twelve battlecruisers, so the player can win the battle by sheer numbers unless they purposefully let Duke win. The yamato cannons of the player's battlecruisers help to speed up the destruction of Duke's fleet, and the mission ends when all of his forces are destroyed. References Category:StarCraft Episode V missions Category:StarCraft Terran missions